The present invention relates generally to the field of object mounts, and more particularly to the field of figurine mounts.
Many people enjoy having figurines placed in their yards, such as birds, fish, wild animals, domestic animals, decorations, symbols, sporting memorabilia, etc. For example, in some areas it is popular to have a realistic deer or bird figurine in one's yard to simulate living in the midst of wildlife. In addition, it is common to place decoys, such as owls or hawks, in and around barns and warehouses to deter certain birds, mice and other pests from entering the building.